


SoKai Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship SoKai so much I made a playlist for them. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/sora-and-kairi</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoKai Playlist

01\. Beyond the Sea by Celtic Woman

02\. Some Kind of Beautiful (feat. Lindsey Stirling) by Tyler Ward

03\. Daylight by Maroon 5

04\. Thinking Out Loud (Ed SHeeran cover) by Peter Hollens

05\. Boom Clap by Charli XCX 

06\. Send Me a Song by Celtic Woman 

07\. Photograph (Ed Sheeran cover) by Peter Hollens feat. Madilyn Bailey 

08\. What Are Words by The Piano Guys featuring Peter & Evynne Hollens 

09\. Love Shine Down by Olly Murs

10\. Every Night by Imagine Dragons 

11\. Rather Be by Pentatonix


End file.
